Blink
by Watch.Me.Try
Summary: "For the first time in years, a tear slipped down her cheek, slowly falling, then dropped onto her shirt. Her faded green Bobbi Wasabi shirt. She looked down at the symbol, slowly tracing it with her finger. Those days slipped away. They are just memories now." One-shot. Credits to My-Curly-Cue. Focus on Sam (OC). T for depression.


**A/N: Yeah, um, this is yet ANOTHER depressing oneshot. I tend to be better at those ones for some reason. Anywho. I got this idea from My-Curly-Cue's Light Up His World For Me, and she said I could use the idea. So, the girl in this is Sam, my OC(Jack's twin sister), and the boy is Jerry.**

**Oh, and the song is Blink by Revive. I am seriously in love with that song at the moment, and I couldn't find any song fics with that song, so I decided to write one.**

**Please review and check out My-Curly-Cue's one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and no one but Sam.**

She quietly crossed her room, letting her feet slide across the cold laminate floor. She carefully slid a CD into the DVD player set up to a projector that shone on the white wall. She turned it on, then sat down on the old white, dusty bed. The screen showed a black and white video, just like her vision turned to. She can't see colours anymore.

The girl in the video looked like a healthier version of the girl who was watching it. The video started out introducing a pretty blonde haired girl, an African boy, a red-haired nerd, a brunette boy, a black-haired Latino boy, and the brown-haired girl. The video was called the Wasabi Warriors. It started out with the teenagers laughing. They all looked so happy. Yeah right. Now look how they turned out.

She focused on the laughing boy being chased by the brunette girl. She used to have his face memorized, every line, every freckle. His eyes were so full of life, of hope. Of love. In the video, he started teasing the girl. She was laughing and teasing him back. He kissed her, just a short, sweet peck on the lips.

For the first time in years, a tear slipped down her cheek, slowly falling, then dropped onto her shirt. Her faded green Bobbi Wasabi shirt. She looked down at the symbol, slowly tracing it with her finger. Those days slipped away. They are just memories now.

She looked back up at the string to see the teenagers sitting in a circle, laughing.

The Latino poked the brunette girl.

"Sing please, Sammy?"

She shrugged and began to sing softly in her quiet angelic voice.

"_Teach me to number my days_

_And count every moment_

_Before it slips away_

_Take in all the colors_

_Before they fade to grey_

_I don't want to miss_

_Even just a second_

_More of this_

_It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash_

_It happens in the time it took to look back_

_I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

_What is it I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

_When it's all said and done_

_No one remembers_

_How far we have run_

_The only thing that matters_

_Is how we have loved_

_I don't want to miss_

_Even just a second_

_More of this_

_It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash_

_It happens in the time it took to look back_

_I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

_What is it I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

_Slow down_

_Slow down_

_Before today becomes_

_Our yesterday_

_Slow down_

_Slow down_

_Before today becomes_

_Our yesterday_

_It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash_

_It happens in the time it took to look back_

_I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

_What is it I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash_

_It happens in the time it took to look back_

_I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

_What is it I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_"

The video ended with the teens waving, grinning. Then, on the screen, words came up. _"Life is not measured in the breaths we take but in the moments that take our breath away. Those moments will fade into memories, but they will stay with you forever."_

She stood up and turned off the projector. She needed some fresh air, so she opened her balcony and stepped into the night air. It was cold, but she liked it. She liked the cold. It soothed her.

She looked up at the stars while she fingered her bracelet he gave her years ago. She knew he was up there somewhere, watching her. Protecting her.

She closed her eyes, and just let the wind blow in her face, rippling through her long, dull, brown hair. When she opened her eyes, there were tears in them. She didn't want to cry, but she remembered what he always told her. 'It's okay to cry. It means you are a human being.' So she did. She cried, she really did, for the first time in 3 years. She cried for the 5 years without him. Doesn't matter how many times she denied it, she missed him. She truly missed him.

She remembered the words as clear as anything.

_Teach me to number my days_

_And count every moment_

_Before it slips away_

_Take in all the colors_

_Before they fade to grey_

_I don't want to miss_

_Even just a second_

_More of this_

_It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash_

_It happens in the time it took to look back_

_I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

_What is it I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink_

She spoke for the first time in 5 years, barely above a whisper.

"I blinked."

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Yeah, yeah, I know, I need to started writing more happy one shots. In my defence, It's not my fault. When I get depressed, I think up depressing stories. So, yeah. Anywho. Just as a warning, if you don't like my depressing stories, then don't read one that has Angst, Tragedy, or Hurt/Comfort as a genre.**

**Onto a happier note: KICKIN' IT RETURNS IN 13 DAYS! LESS THAN TO WEEKS! And, have any of you seen Shake It Up lately, Leo Howard is in it! He is Cece's step-brother, Logan. So, if you haven't seen much of him lately, go watch the latest episodes of Shake It Up.**

**Can you check out my other stories? And, if you have any questions about Sam, go check out my profile, or my story Jam and the Alphabet, or PM me.**

**Until next time!**

**~Sakura~**


End file.
